miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rebbecca Bennet/Sweet Bunny
Appearance Rebbecca has platinum blond hair tied up in a ponytail with a pale purple hair tie. She wears a pastel pink hoodie with a cute lil' white bunny face on it, composing of two dots and a smol small smiley face. She wears pale blue-white jeans. Rebbecca also wears white sneakers, decorated with floral patterns and lil' smiley face stickers and whatnot. Her eyes are a pale blue color. As Sweet Bunny, Rebbecca wears a pure white, skin-tight suit. The mask across the bridge of her nose is also the same shade of white, with the nose being a pale pinkish color. She has two short bunny ears, both of which are white, tipped with mottled shades of gray. Her hair is tied in a French braid that goes down her right shoulder. Her eyes seem to glint with some sort of ambition. She also wears a golden heart locket with the initials "SB" on it. Personality Rebbecca is outgoing and optimistic. She loves to look on the bright side of any situation, and is often regarded by her friends as a bit of an airhead. However, Rebbecca is much more then that. She is quite energetic, and quite curious. Rebbecca is also a bit of a soccer-mom, and is quite loyal to her friends. Rebbecca is a bit clumsy at times, and often messes things up. No, not often, frequently. Sweet Bunny isn't exactly like her name. She is more serious in this form, but still hyperactive. She seems to want to prove herself, and prefers to work alone. Sweet Bunny is sharp-tongued and easily agitated. She has a very low outlook on mankind, and can sometimes be pessimistic. Sweet Bunny is also quite cynical and sarcastic at times when she's annoyed. Weapon Sweet Bunny fights with her fists and acrobatics. And trust me, you do not wanna mess with her. Never call her "sweet", or you'll find yourself with a black eye, barely being able to walk, coughing all the while because she kicked your windpipe. Abilities As Sweet Bunny, SB has the skills of an olympic gymnast. Vaults, pikes, backflips -- you name it, she can do it. She also can jump abnormally high -- almost 1/4 of the Eiffel Tower at the maximum. Her special power is Mad Dash, which increases the height she can jump up to and her agility. It lasts for five minutes, and after that she detransforms. The estimated height she can jump up to is 2/4 of the Eiffel Tower. Miraculous A small hairclip of a bunny's face, similar to the one on the front of her hoodie. It turns gray with each minute that passes when she uses Mad Dash. When the kwami inhabits it, the eyes turn bright pink and so does the smol small smile. It has a small crack in the left ear. Weaknesses/Strengths Rebbecca is quite optimistic, and is quite cheerful. Rebbecca, even not as SB, also has extremely good acrobatic talent. Sweet Bunny is quite cold-hearted, and can often be... er, ruthless. Rebbecca is quite sensitive to sad/depressing things, and she will go into some sort of limbo of depression when she gets too sad. Sweet Bunny is paranoid, always thinking any ally could be a wolf hiding under a sheep's cloak. Kwami Her kwami is named Dashii. Dashii has the standard kwami body (small body, large head) with fluffy white fur and two big, green eyes. She also has the signature rabbit cottonball tail. Dashii seems to influence parts of Sweet Bunny's personality. Dashii is sassy, rebellious, and salty. She's sour when she's angry and likes to yell. Sometimes she annoys and pranks for fun and jokes when she's feeling it. She criticizes Rebecca's actions and acts a bit smug when she's happy. She is mainly fueled by jellybeans and a certain type of lollipop sold at Disney (Unicorn pops, I believe? XD) Backstory Rebbecca Bennet grew up in New York City. She was born to Cecillia Bennet and Lazarus Bennet, and had a twin brother, Ricardo Bennet. Their father was killed by a bullet wound when they were seven, causing their Mother to become distraught. For their own safety (and due to her own paranoia), Cecillia Bennet moved to Paris with her two children. Rebbecca and Ricardo learned to speak French, cook, play the piano, etc etc. They were mainly homeschooled until sixth grade, where they were sent to one of the local middle schools. Rebbecca and Ricardo switched schools in seventh grade, and began to attend Collège Françoise Dupont. Rebbecca obtained her Miraculous when she turned fourteen years old, after finding a mysterious box in the attic. Upon opening the box, Dashii appeared (in all her saltiness). Rebbecca came unglued, attempting to throw a vase at Dashii before Dashii explained that she wasn’t a “fluffy mutant cockroach”. Dashii began to explain the concept of being a Miraculous holder to Rebbecca, and instructed her on how to transform. Rebbecca did so, calling herself Sweet Bunny. A few days after becoming a hero, Sweet Bunny met Chat Noir and Ladybug and decided to team up with them. While impressed, she was greatly annoyed, claiming Ladybug “stole the spotlight” (aka SB is a jelly bean) and decided to leave. Ever since, Sweet Bunny has been on her own. Her brother died in a car accident two months later. Ricardo Bennet died shortly after being admitted to the hospital. Rebbecca’s Mother grew more distant, and began to take longer shifts at work -- shifts that would often drag long into the night. This gave SB the opportunity to fight crime both at night and day more. Relationships Ladybug Sweet Bunny and Ladybug don’t really talk -- they have a "you stay on your side, I'll stay on mine" relationship. Chat Noir Sweet Bunny rarely ever talks with the main duo of Paris, but when she does, the one she’s most greatly annoyed by is Chat Noir. She sees him as being “blinded by love” and believes that he cannot focus on his duties. His puns also irritate her greatly. Overall, Sweet Bunny has a distaste for him. Trivia * Rebbecca knows how to speak French, English, and a small bit of Italian due to her heritage. * Her favorite food is apple strudels. * Sometimes, she’ll forget a word in English and say it in French and vice versa. * She’s allergic to strawberries. * Rebbecca is bisexual. * She has a deeply rooted fear of weasels and ferrets, due to an experience with them as a young child. In the fifth grade, she was at a pet store. Rebbecca just happened to stick a finger inside the weasel cage and was promptly bitten by one. * In an alternate universe, she has a ferret Miraculous and is known as Furette (derived from Furet, which is French for ferret) Category:Miraculous holder Category:Female Category:Fanon characters